Sand In Your Shoes
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot songfic for Sand In Your Shoes by This Providence. A James and Lily summer scene. R&R please!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Lily or James. Unfortunately I don't own the song Sand In Your Shoes by This Providence either. My life is crap isn't it?**

Lily looked at him with her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. She wasn't upset, just tired. He laughed at her, his lips covered in alcohol, but he was still happy. She frowned, not ready to give into him yet. He could handle her being upset for a little while more. But then she looked back at his beautiful mouth and ran to him, jumping in his arms and licking the booze off of his lips. He smiled at her, his arms under her legs and her bare skin under her shorts cool to the touch. "You're looking miserable, do you wanna get out?" he whispered drunkenly in her ear.

"Only if I drive," she smiled back, kissing his ear. He laughed and put her down, swaying over to his car. She looked at his friends, her friends now. There was Remus, who she had been friends with for a while, laughing with Sirius about something. Sirius smiling at her and waving her on, he was always there for James. And then there was Peter, something was off about him. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the other two.

She got in the car, a smile still plastered onto her face and she grabbed the keys from James' hand. He smiled lazily at her, kissing her full on the lips. She's only eighteen, but she has nothing to do and now she's living in a dream. She has sand in her shoes and all James can say is, "falling in love is easy. It's definitely easy to do."

The next afternoon they were driving in James car, the sun beating down on them and the windows rolled down to throw their hair back. They were in love that much was easy to tell. Lily wasn't her usual self. She was loose and having fun, and she wasn't worried about anything else.

They started to chase the sunset through an empty town. It was only them and their love to fill the empty cracks. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't care. It was only her and him. She jumped out of the car, told James to crank the music up and started to dance. He laughed at her uncoordinated moves, but joined in. "I thought you hated to dance!" he smiled, his hands on her waist.

"I did. I also hated being around you. Things change, James," she laughed, smiling up at the heavens. He just stared at her, her beautiful silhouette darkened like some sort of angel. How could he be so lucky to be with her?

Summer skies, and warm colored sunsets. A sunrise sneaking through her blinds, waking her up to another wonderful day with her love. "I hope you know you're my demise! But I guess I can't help but feel so lost without you. Everything's changed don't you think?" she whispers over the phone, the sun on her rooftop and her hair glittering and flowing in the wind.

"Falling in love does that," he laughs back, sorry that they can't be together today. "Is the wind in your hair and the sand in your shoes? It might hurt to have your heart broken in two, but I promise I can't do that. And guess what? None of this stopped me from falling in love with you."

She laughs at him over the phone, in her minds eyes she sees him throwing his head back and wishing her with him. How did this happen? She's eighteen, she has nothing to lose and she's living a dream. The sands in her shoes and they always told her that love is hard, but falling in love is easy. Why is it so easy to do?

They're dancing on the beach, laughter filling the air as Remus and Sirius and Peter all watch them. The water meets their feet and Lily screams, running away from it. Sirius, in a spur of the moment picks her up. She kicks and screams, but is laughing, trying to get away from him. He throws her in the water and she pulls him under with her. James joins in with the fray and they're just trying to beat the heat.

Falling in love is easy to do, it's so easy. And they're falling for each other no matter how much they never thought it would happen.

**So, did you like it? You know what would let me know if you liked it or not? Clicking on that green button and typing some words out! R&R!**


End file.
